thegalacticfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demedian
"They were blind to the ways of their own personal safety over the gain of profit." -Conglomerate Manager Overview A Cephalopodian race, with an interest of teleportation and time travel expirements. Their society is based upon a single ruler presiding over their homeworld, Demed. Intelligence and Culture Often, it is very common to see a Demed male having more than one wife, or a female having two or more husbands. This stems from the belief that if an individual were to have more than one mate, he/she is smart, strong, and caring. To be honest Demedians don't reproduce out of love or compassion for one another, but rather to keep their people alive. Much of Demedian society is feminine influenced. This is shown by many scientists, politicians, and soldiers being female. Education is important to the Demedian people, fuctioning as the only true way to move up in the political and civilian world. Leaders are often elected based upon intelligence. History' Demedian history is shrouded in mystery, as many of the old cities that were inhabited were to be evacuated due to either war and/or excessive amounts of pollution. What is kown is that Demedian ancestors were related to Earth cephalopods, which are actually native to Demed. Proto-Demedians didn't have a lot of strength to keep them alive, instead using quick intelligence and the use of weapons to escape the native beasts. The early Demedians were often the product of hunting by others on the planet, so the primitive Demedians found a particular color that a majority of their predators were attracted to, a bright cyan-like color, which is used in much of their architecture today. The Demedians evolved for so many eons, they developed changes such as a more humanoid shape, advanced lung and heart structure, and a more efficient reproductive system. Eventually, their tentacles turned into hand-like structures as well as feet. Competition over the strength side of evolution was over, now the race for sapience had begun. The Demedians were already intelligent in the past, but now, a definite culture started to develop (see top for details) that was even being spread to younger and older generations. Tribes formed and collected in areas of the planet in which the capitol cities of Demed would sprout. Countries were formed covering each continent, named after the continents they were housed on, which were Uborea, Ujadea, North and West Ulibola, and Uscrara. Almost fifteen thousand years later, Demed went through the Industrial Revolution, emergence in computer technology, and its inhabitants built enormous megalopolises in which the inhabitants lived in an almost perfect paradise. However, all was not well in the planet. The ozone layer was of a much more delicate structure and thinner than Earth’s. Demedian technology at the time was very advanced, but the builders intentionally built their works so they would need more fuel and maintenance than the technology would normally require. It was all for the gain of profit, rather than efficiency. Pollution ran high, but the Demedians didn’t care, and the ones that did were simplistic hippie-like citizens with no real power to do anything but protest and picket outside of major fossil fuel power plants. Citizens of Demed didn’t care, as long as they had their fancy phones and cheap, unhealthy food. Experiments in teleportation and time travel began before things got bad, but the procedures were extremely primitive and basic. However, when the planet finally succumbed to its peoples’ irresponsibility, the Demedians were taken by surprise (even though they knew that this was coming). Technologies were made such as hydrogen fusion cars, mining equipment, household appliances, computers, and power plant facilities, even though Demed was way past the point of saving. Rebreather-like devices were created due to massive amounts of smog in the cities. But this smog had some “specialized” properties, it caused much of the metallic structures in the cities to melt and corrode into ruins. Citizens collected in the larger cities and a massive population increase occurred coupled with urban sprawl, which in turn resulted in horrible living conditions, riots, and high crime rates. Space travel was also a primary research point in Demedian society. It was already known to Demedian astronomers that habitable planets existed, one was even two light years away. A massive star cruiser was built fortified with weapons and enough space to house colonists for a new chance at life. The planet was of a temperate climate with a similar landscape to Demed. Colonization of this new world went smoothly, with no incident or any plagues. Seeing the success, the Demedian government drafted scientists, astronomers, mechanics, architects, doctors, politicians, technicians, soldiers, and pilots as colonists for four other worlds. Within 75 Earth-years, the Demedian Empire had colonized five worlds and made the discovery of a life time when they tried to capture their sixth planet. This discovery was intelligent life, which was the Trilon, an insectoid species in possession of advanced terraformation technology. The Demedians were introduced to the Galactic Governening Body of Civilizations, which was just being formed with the Conglomerate at the helm. At first, the Demedian government was apprehensive about joining the new order, but decided to go with it because they thought they would have better access to newer technologies and make alliances with other species. Demedian Attendant, Catharsis pleaded with the Conglomerate Manager for use of Trilon terraformation technology to at least attempt in fixing their ravaged world. The Manager agreed to let the Demedians borrow the technology and some technicians to operate the machinery. At first, Demed responded well, but then the pollution returned within five minutes. Since then, the Manager ruled Demed as “incurable.” However, the equipment was able to stop Demed’s inevitable destruction, but not fix the planet. After this, the Conglomerate discovered the Demedian quantum laboratories and their teleportation labs. The Conglomerate designated Demed as the scientific capitol of the galaxy. Because of this, education programs across the Demedian Empire were established for the purpose of training a new generation of scientists and technicians.